mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spoon/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Silver Spoon in Cheerilee's class. Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon's cutie mark. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, looking at Apple Bloom. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Trying really hard to look as bored as Diamond Tiara Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, listening to Cheerilee. Students laughing S1E12.png|Silver laughing at Cheerilee's mane. Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png|''Do my hooves look dirty?'' Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png|Pass the note here! Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Silver, glancing at Apple Bloom's blank flank with a smile. Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, laughing at Apple Bloom. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Looking at the now embarrassed filly. Twist not this again S1E12.png|Silver Spoon approaching with Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|''Cutie marks are sooo last week!'' Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png|Silver Spoon: Look at me and my spoons! Silver Spoon Showing Off S1E12.png|See my awesome rich Cutie Mark! Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, with her eyes closed. Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|''You're still invited to my totally awesome party this weekend.'' Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, walking by with a proud expression. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png|Doing their special hoof-shake. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png|Hoof holders. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|And another close up of their Cutie Marks Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Laughing. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|Blank flanks! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png|I mean, really embarrassing. Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Silver commenting on Diamond Tiara's new outfit. Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, behind all the ponies. Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Looking at a posing Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png|Smiling Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon S1E12 thumb.png|Silver Spoon close up. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|Evil bullies smile an evil smile. Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png|What? Like seriously? Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, looking at a smiling Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png|Oh,what big meanies! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E12.png|Blank flank! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Watcha laughin' at? Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|She looks pretty surprised. Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png|What, huh? Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, clearly not liking the attention being stolen. Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|''Diamond Tiara?'' Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching the party get stolen. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Silver Spoon watching the ponies dancing. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Sliver Spoon standing on stage beside Diamond Tiara and Twist. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Now what, could she have done for her act? Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png|Silver Spoon walking with Cheerilee and Diamond Tiara. Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Silver Spoon is not happy Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png|Silver Spoon, Cheerilee and Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png The Cutie Pox Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png|That's your talent? Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png|Puh-leez! Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png|What a lame cutie mark. Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|Gasp! Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Keep tryin' gals. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png|Looks like another failure. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S2E06.png|Ugh, that filly. Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|Silver Spoon watches as Apple Bloom's talent show Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png|It's safer to turn away! Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|Looks like somepony's jealous. Laughter and anger S02E06.png|Silver Spoon is not amused. Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png|Oh yeah, show us your second talent then! Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png|Silver Spoon, and three other fillies gasping. Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png|Preparing to attack. Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png|"Hi!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png|Waving to Granny Smith. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png|Bored by Filthy Rich's presentation. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Yeah I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|Not even Sliver Spoon liked his presentation Classroom Awake S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png|What ya saying? Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|''snicker'' snicker Astounded fillies S2E12.png|Sliver seems amazed by Granny Smith's story. The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|Silver Spoon really enjoyed the story. Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Happy Silver Spoon. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|A sad moment. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Who wants to play pin the heart on the pony? Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Sliver Spoon, leaving the classroom. Season three One Bad Apple Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png|Oh, it seems she didn't change after all Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara, nudging Sliver Spoon. Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Silver Spoon spots Babs Seed. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon mocking the Crusaders. Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png|''Sliver derp moment.'' Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|Smiling for Babs Seed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon, enjoying Scootaloo's chocolate milkshake. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|Laughing at the Crusaders' mustaches. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png|It's our house now! Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png|Silver Spoon looks too cute here to be a proper gangsta Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|A cute expression on an adorable pony. Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png|Exerting peer pressure. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Somepony is happy. Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png|Why you so adorable? Babs threatens to tell on Diamond and Silver S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|No please!!! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png|Did they got shot or something? Silver Spoon ugh! S3E4.png|Ugh! |index}}